DESCRIPTION (from the application): The Gordon Research Conference on Barrier Function of Mammalian Skin is a biannual event, scheduled for its fifth meeting from August 10-15, 1997 in Tilton, NH. This conference is always fully-to-over-subscribed with an optimal mix of attendees from academics, industry and government. In addition, junior and senior scientists are equally represented, and 20-25% of attendees are from overseas. As in prior meetings, a concerted attempt is being made to recruit speakers and attendees from around the world for the '97 meeting, particularly from Eastern Europe, Asia, and the Middle East. In the past, the emphasis of this meeting has varied from largely biophysics to biological, depending upon the philosophy and interests of the organizers. The '97 conference proposes a balance of topics, with individual sessions devoted to: structure and molecular organization; structure/function; non-epidermal barriers (GI tract, oral, stomach); development/homeostasis; pathophysiology; immunology; in vitro models; drug delivery; and finally other types of epidermal barriers (UV, antioxidant, antimicrobial). In addition, four poster sessions are scheduled for the late afternoon, with up to 25 presentations each, which will complement the diverse themes of this meeting. Funds are requested to support a portion of the total expenses; the remainder will be supported by a $17,000 grant from the GRC Foundation, with additional sums from industry, primarily to support foreign travel and social activities. The '97 GRC meeting on Barrier Function of Mammalian Skin will be an important, interdisciplinary venue, where the latest information will be shared, hopefully leading to immediate, practical consequences for patients with skin and other disorders.